All I Want for Christmas is You
by hP fAn Fo LyFe
Summary: This is a short one-shot Christmas ficlet about a certain couple and our favorite twins' plot to bring them together for the holidays. RR!


_[A/N: Heyy Everyone!  I plan on updating my story "A Summer Worth Remembrance" soon...hopefully...*hides and blushes* Until then, I decided to write a little Christmas one-shot to get in the X-Mas mood! R/R! and ENJOY!! Ps...MAJOR FLUFF WARNING!!! YE BE WARNED]_

          It was Christmas Eve.  Everyone was gathered at the Burrow for the holidays, and on this particular night, Ron Weasley sat, lounging on his favorite chair in the den, staring into the fire, remembering the special moment that had happened earlier that day.  He slightly smiled to himself as he thought back........

*FLASHBACK*

          The Burrow was filled with glee as the new house elves (Much to Hermione's dismay) happily decorated the house, cleaning as they went.  Mrs. Weasley was cooking the Christmas Eve dinner, while Mr. Weasley, Bill, and Charlie were chatting about Quidditch over tea.  Ginny and Hermione were up in Ginny's room, getting dressed, doing their hair, and putting on makeup. (Something Hermione had recently begun to do, thanks to some coaxing from Ginny.)  Harry and Ron were playing chess by the fire, (Ron winning, of course) while Remus Lupin, Nymphadora Tonks, Arabella Figg, and Mundungus Fletcher (who wasn't really paying attention) were discussing new ways to protect children at Hogwarts for the new year.  But what were our friends Fred and George up to?  They were in their room, secretly planning something that everyone (namely Hermione and Ron) would remember for the rest of their lives.  

*In Fred and George's Room*.

        "Brother, you are a bloody genius, did you know that?" George said. 

          "Of course I knew that," Fred, his twin brother, sighed.  "Shame Mum and Dad don't." 

          "How very true, twin," George replied.  "HEY WAIT A SECOND! _I'm your twin.  That must mean __I'm a genius, too!"_

          "Just because we look alike doesn't mean we got the same brain power," Fred said sadly, patting his brother sympathetically on the back.  

          "I resent that," George said coldly, just before throwing a pillow at his brother's head.

          Their plan was simple.  They had gotten some enchanted mistletoe from one of their main sources (*cough*Mundungus*cough*), that they would hang above the door to the living room, where their little brother and certain someone special (*cough*Hermione*cough*) would be caught together, and be forced to admit their love for each other that Fred and George knew they had, but were both to shy to admit.  The charm on that special plant would somehow (Fred and George were clueless as to how, but it was cheep enough...) bring two people most destined for each other together at the same time underneath it.  To them, it was the perfect, flawless plan............

*LATER THAT DAY*

          "Ouch! Fred!" George shrieked as he fell to the ground, with Fred landing square on top of him, just after he got the last piece up.

          "You broke my fall!  Thanks, bro!" Fred said sarcastically.

          "Seriously, we need to get outta here.  I hear someone coming."  No sooner had he said that, Hermione came trotting down the stairs with Ginny.  Fred and George couldn't help but look at the two beautiful girls standing before their eyes.  Ginny, no doubt, had convinced Hermione to straighten her hair and put on make up, to match with her red dress that came just past her knees.  She had a red poinsettia tied behind her ear.  Ginny was also wearing red, but it was a red blouse and a red skirt. (That was _too _short in **_ALL_** her brother's opinions).  She also had a flower in her hair.  The two girls sat down in the chairs next to the fireplace and began chatting.

          "Perfect," Fred whispered to George.  "Now we just need to get Ron's lazy arse down here."

          "I think I hear him now," George whispered back.  Sure enough, Ron, along with Harry, came plodding into the den, and took seats next to Hermione and Ginny.

          "Wow, Ginny," Harry stuttered.  "You look.......amazing...."

          "Thank you Harry, you don't look so bad yourself," she replied.

          "Hermione....you look beautiful..." Ron blurted, as a red color, similar to Hermione's dress, creeping across his nose.  

          "Thank you," she replied shyly. "You look nice, too."+

          "The mistletoe?" Fred whispered.

          "The mistletoe," George responded.

          "I'm going to get a drink," Hermione and Ron both said at the exact same time.  The both chuckled.

          "I'll get you something, Hermione," Ron said sweetly.

          "No, its ok, I'll go with you," she said back.

          "OK," he blurted.  (He mentally slapped himself for that one.)  They both got up, Hermione walking through the doorway first and Ron up after her.     

          "DAMN IT!" Fred screeched a little too loudly.

          "What was that?" Harry said suspiciously.

          "It sounded like one of my lovely brothers.  Let's guess which ones." she said sarcastically. 

          "Fred and George," they both said together, and walked over to where the twins were hiding.  

          "You caught us!  We admit it!  We were trying to get Hermione and Ron under that mistletoe above....YOUR HEADS!! WE GOT YOU TWO!! (without meaning to, of course)

          "Fred, George," she said, glaring at her brothers, "I am going to kill you after this."

          "What's the matter, Gin, you don't wanna kiss me?" Harry said smugly.

          "After you just said that, I don't think so actually." she replied in the same way.  

          "I don't care if you want me to or not....." he said as he slowly leaned in to kiss her.  

          "HARRY POTTER!! WHAT THE BLOODY HELL ARE YOU DOING TO MY SISTER??" Ron bellowed down the stairs as he and Hermione came into view.  

          "Ron, relax.  There was mistletoe, and – "

          "HOW CAN I RELAX IF MY BEST FRIEND IS ABOUT TO SNOG MY SISTER RIGHT IN FRONT OF MY EYES?" 

          "Easily." Harry replied as he nodded to the doorway that he and Hermione were standing under.  

          "What tha –" was all he got out.  Hermione leaned in and kissed him square on the lips.  

          "Hermione.....I....." was all Ron could say.

          "Ron, I have to tell you now before I chicken out again.  I really like you, and I've been too scared to tell you, because I was afraid of rejection and that you don't feel –" was all she got out.  Ron silenced her with another kiss that blew every other one the other had ever had out of the water.  His arms encircled her waist and she wrapped her's around his neck, pulling him closer.

          As they broke apart, Ron whispered, "I love you, Hermione."

          "I love you, too," she replied teary eyed, as she pulled him into another kiss.  Ginny was contemplating weather or not to tell him to cut it out, as he did to her, but she realized they needed to be together.

          "Ginny, I never got my kiss," Harry said arrogantly.

          "Well, I suppose....." but she was too late.  He pulled her close and kissed her the way he had wished he could have since the day he met her.  

          "Well, I suppose since these two love birds confessed, I think it's my turn," Harry said shyly.  "I love you, Ginny."

          "I love you too, Harry," she said, tears coming to her eyes.

          "SCORE, TWIN!  TWO FOR THE PRICE OF ONE!" George said as he shook his brother's hand.  "I guess our Christmas Deed has been completed!"

          "THIS WAS YOU!?!" the four screamed in unison.  

          "Yes, we must admit it, we were originally trying to get Ron and Hermione, but we got you and Gin too, so it was a great day!" Fred said in one breath.

          "Fred, I'm going to bloo-"Ron started, but was cut of by Hermione.

          "Ron, _dear," she said, emphasizing _dear_, "haven't I told you **not **to use that language?"_

          "Sorry, _dear," he said sarcastically.  "Fred, I'm going to cause you horrific pain.  Is that better, __dear?" he asked._

          "Yes, much," she replied.  

          "Well, I can see we're not needed her any longer," Fred said as he and George slowly backed up to the doorway.  

          "Good riddance," Ginny sighed.  

          "Hey, Fred! George!" called Ron.

          "What?" they called back.

          "Thanks.  You gave me what I wanted for Christmas more than anything."

          "What would that be?" the daft brothers asked.

          "My 'Mione," he said, as he pulled Hermione into a hug.

          "I love you, Ron," she breathed into his shoulder.

          "I love you, too, 'Mione," he replied.

*END FLASHBACK*

      Ron smiled as he thought of that very moment.  Suddenly, he heard little footsteps on the stairs.  He looked up to see Hermione slowly creeping down.

          "Hello, _dear," he said through a fit of giggles._

          "You are **not amusing, _dear," _she said before collapsing onto the couch next to him, laughing hysterically.  She lay down next to him, and rested her head against him.   **

          "'Mione?" he asked.

          "Hmmm?" she said dreamily.

          "Did you get everything you wanted for Christmas?"

          "Of course.  We got each other, didn't we?" she sighed.

          "Yea, I finally got the most beautiful and amazing girl in the Wizarding World to be my girlfriend.  Years of fighting, years of secrets, all out and off my chest in one day...not to mention that kiss..."

          "Ronald Weasley!" she said sarcastically.

          "Sorry.  I wanted my first kiss to be with someone special.  And I tell ya, by George, (no pun intended) I got the most special person in the world to me."

          "I love you, Ron," she said as she snuggled herself under the blanket.

          "I love you, too." he replied as he kissed her on the top of the head.

          "Good night, Ron."

          "Good night, _dear," he whispered, but she already fast asleep in the arms she knew would protect her for the rest of her life.  _

*THE END!!*

_[A/N: So watcha think? Like it or dislike it, please REVIEW!! THANKS!!]_


End file.
